


The Third Piece

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smith - Freeform, Jimmy needs a hug, M/M, Multi, Twincest, bottom!cas (mentioned), jimmy/others, top!jimmy (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Castiel was born with a special ability — the ability to see into his own future. Jimmy’s always been in awe of his brother’s power, but at no times more than when he and Castiel first end up together… and later when a third person joins them





	The Third Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my September entry for the [SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "crystals" and my prompt was "azurite - insight/intuition/inner version."
> 
> Thanks to [@mrsgabrieltrickster](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com) for giving me some feedback on the outline for this fic - she had some awesome suggestions that I incorporated :)
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about dcj

Castiel had always been special.

Jimmy knew that, and he knew it in all the ways everyone else ignored. Cas was kind to a fault, smart with an amazing if not incredibly dry sense of humor, endlessly patient, a rebellious rule follower who took the line between doing as he was told and what was right. He was basically the best person Jimmy had ever met, and yet that’s not why people called him special.

No, it wasn’t all that goodness packed into one human being that they marveled at.

It was his abilities.

A few rare individuals were born with special abilities. Nothing so outlandish as being able to fly or control the weather or anything else you’d see on TV. Simple things. Never getting sick. Being unable to get knocked over. Being unreasonably lucky and never hitting a red light. Not needing to sleep.

For Castiel, he could see the future.

Not everything, mind you. Castiel himself explained it as being “particularly sensitive to future emotional states,” but it boiled down to him knowing things before they’d happen.

It started by waking up and knowing if he’d have a bad day. March 16th he woke up angry, and later that day a bully demanded his lunch money and tried to forcibly shut him into a locker when he refused. It hadn’t ended well for the bully, but it’d tipped off Castiel’s family about his powers.

“You’ve got a gift, Castiel,” their mother told him as she tucked him into bed. “Use your insights to make the lives of those around you better.”

“I will, Mama.”

“Jimmy,” she whispered to him when it was his turn. “You look out for your brother. He might have that ability, but it’ll make it hard for him to live in the present, always looking to a future that’s not here yet. _You_ are his greatest gift, because you’ll make sure he lives _now_. You think you can do that for your brother?”

“Yes, Mama. I can.”

“Good boy.”

It was mostly little things for a while after that. Cas got better at knowing _specifically_ what would happen, but it was always limited to him personally. He knew _he’d_ pass a test or _he’d_ miss the bus, but he generally couldn’t help with anyone else. Not unless Cas himself felt a strong emotional reaction to what happened.

So when one week Cas was in a bad mood every day, Jimmy knew something big was going to happen. Of course he just assumed it would happen to Cas; that was how this worked, after all, so it never occurred to Jimmy to think otherwise. Maybe Cas would break his arm or get really sick. It worried Jimmy, but there wasn’t anything he could do until it actually _happened_.

For all Jimmy pestered him about it, Cas didn’t know any more than Jimmy did; it was big and it was going to be bad, but beyond that he was clueless. It was too different from what he’d felt before, so he had no reference point for what it might be. He was only ten, and simply couldn’t piece it together. Not yet, anyway.

On that Friday during the middle of Social Studies, Cas burst into tears and started demanding to be taken to the hospital. It freaked Jimmy out—freaked out the teacher and the class, too, but Jimmy’s entire focus was on his twin—and he’d been instructed to rush his brother to the nurse.

Cas kept saying that _he_ was fine, but all the while insisting that they needed to go to the hospital. The nurse and teachers had no idea what to do, baffled and feeling helpless. It wasn’t until their dad showed up at the school to pick them up that it started to make sense.

Mom had been in a car accident. Their dad didn’t say how bad, but Cas’ tear stained cheeks and red eyes were evidence enough. She was in surgery, and the doctors were doing everything they could to help.

It didn’t matter. Jimmy knew as soon as he heard that his mom wouldn’t make it. Their dad must have taken one look at Cas and thought the same thing; his face turned grim and it became harder for him to hold back tears of his own. But he did. He stayed strong for his boys as they made the drive across town, as they sat quietly in the waiting room, and as the doctors gave them teh bad news they already knew. Only then did he let himself break down and cry with them.

Things were hard after that. Their dad couldn’t handle the grief, so they ended up moving. It was too hard to live in the home they’d shared with her, to see her ghost everywhere they went, and he said they needed a fresh start. Jimmy hated moving, but he agreed. How many mornings had he woken up thinking things were okay only to be hit with the memory a few moments later.

If he woke up in a strange room, the illusion that their mom was still around would never get the chance to form.

Cas was damn near inconsolable. He was trapped in this cycle of current and future pain; his grief consumed him, made it impossible to see through it to anything else. It worried Jimmy—surely his brother had to see _something_ good in his own future eventually, right?—but in some ways it made things easier. Jimmy could focus on helping Castiel, taking care of his brother like their mother had asked him to, and distract himself from his own sense of loss.

But then one day, Castiel was abruptly better. He started smiling again and engaging with other people. He even started seeing the future beyond tomorrow again. It was jarring for Jimmy, who’d spent the better part of a year ignoring his own pain. It was weird, having to get back into his own head; he’d actually preferred putting himself on hold for Cas’ sake. He wasn’t even sure he remembered _how_ to put himself first…

The twins had always been close, but they’d grown closer after that. They were inseparable, at least when they had a choice, and had all these plans to go to college together and be roommates. And if Cas made those plans, Jimmy considered them to be a foregone conclusion; they _would_ go to college together and they _would_ be roommates and they _would_ stay close.

Except some time during sophomore year of high school, Cas started looking at Jimmy funny. Jimmy didn’t know why, but he didn’t think anything of it until Cas started pulling away. There was a distance between them, something Cas carefully maintained and that Jimmy, despite all his efforts, simply couldn’t break through.

Cas wasn’t rude or anything; they still shared a room, still went to school together, still studied and did their homework together at the kitchen table, but Jimmy distinctly felt like he’d lost his best friend. All he could see was the things they _didn’t_ do anymore: they didn’t share secrets, didn’t talk about their plans, didn’t try to sort through what Cas was able to intuit about the future.

Jimmy was lonely.

He threw himself into dating. It was the only way he could fill the void Cas’ presence had left. There was Meg and Daphne and Balthazar and a whole bunch of others. Most of them didn’t last more than a few weeks, but Jimmy didn’t care so long as he could find someone else. It was nice being the center of someone’s world, the way he had been to Cas, and this was the next best thing.

If Cas cared about Jimmy’s promiscuity, he said nothing. He politely asked how Jimmy’s dates went and played nice whenever Jimmy brought someone home. Everyone always said Jimmy’s brother was really sweet; it all rang false. Cas _was_ sweet, but every interaction was so carefully guarded that it didn’t feel like Cas at all. Jimmy hated it. He desperately wanted to know what Cas _really_ thought about his dates (or anything, really).

Eventually, though, he noticed the little tells Cas had in the morning.

Cas wasn’t a morning person. That was made worse on ‘bad days’ where his intuition told him something unpleasant was in store for him. It was easy to notice, especially after years of seeing the signs.

What took him longer to figure out was the exact _cause_ . _Jimmy_ couldn’t see the future, so he’d have to wait until things had happened and try to look back and see how Cas really felt about it. And there was a strange pattern: every day when Jimmy had a good date, Cas had woken up grumpy; every time he had a bad date, Cas had woken up cheerful. It took a long time for him to be sure _that_ was the reason, but for the life of him Jimmy couldn’t figure out _why_ Cas would care.

Cas had gone to great lengths to _not_ care about Jimmy’s dating (and, in his weaker moments, Jimmy felt that Cas didn’t care about him _at all_ ). Why would his mood be at all affected by it?

Instead of asking, which he was too much of a coward to do, he ignored it. He ignored Castiel the way Castiel ignored him.

He kept dating and felt himself falling for his girlfriend Amelia. They’d started going out at the beginning of senior year, and now graduation was right around the corner. Jimmy hadn’t felt this smitten with any of his other boyfriends or girlfriends, so he had all these plans for a big date at a fancy restaurant. He was going to ask her to prom and even give her a promise ring. It was a huge step and even if it was scary, Jimmy was excited about it.

The morning of his date, Cas was in a suspiciously good mood. Better than Jimmy had seen in a while. It was… _ominous_ . Cas clearly was reacting to something in the future, and Jimmy did everything he could to put it out of his mind. He wanted to be happy for Cas (college acceptance? summer internship? maybe _he’d_ go on a date for once?), but doubt started to niggle at the back of his mind.

_Cas is happy when your dates go bad…_

With monumental effort, he ignored his brother and the bad feeling that had taken root in his gut. This was going to go well. He and Amelia were going to have an awesome time at prom and maybe start talking about going to the same college—

“Oh.” Amelia looked down at the promise ring. “I uh… Oh.”

Jimmy deflated. “You not like it?”

“It’s beautiful, Jimmy,” she reassured him.

“... But?”

“... But I don’t think this is a good idea. Prom, sure, but after that? We’re so young and… and I don’t know what’s out there in life. I don’t want to feel tied down, even if it’s a great guy. My mom and dad did promise rings in school, and well…” She trailed off.

Her parents weren’t necessarily _unhappy_ , but Jimmy had noticed that they didn’t really spend a lot of time together. They’d grown apart over the years, spending more time with friends than with each other. Jimmy could see why Amelia wouldn’t want to get herself into that.

Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, though.

“Oh. Okay.” Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away.

“Jimmy…” She put a hand on his knee and squeezed. “I’m not saying there’s no future between us, I’m just saying _maybe_ . I don’t want to commit to someone so early on, not when I haven’t gone to college or gotten a job or traveled yet. I feel like I should know _me_ first, then see if _we_ fit together.”

“Yeah.”

Dinner was awkward after that. They unofficially broke up, with vague promises to go to prom together as friends, but Jimmy’s heart wasn’t in it anymore. He’d wanted a connection, and Amelia had seemed to be it. Now he was back at square one. No girlfriend, no _desire_ for another one after that fiasco, and no brother.

He kept moping for a few weeks, glaring at Castiel because his stupid brother had _known_ . Worse, he’d had the nerve to be _happy_ about the breakup. What had he ever done to deserve that from Cas, huh?

“It’s not like you get to keep me to yourself!” Jimmy exploded one night. They were doing their homework in the living room. Castiel, as usual, was ignoring him without actually ignoring him. He couldn’t take it anymore; he was too fucking lonely.

“What?” His poor brother looked astonished at the outburst.

“You don’t get to be happy when I break up with people and then not even hang out with me! It’s not fair that you want to keep me just as lonely as you are, because _you_ apparently don’t give a shit if you’re lonely and we don’t talk anymore. It’s a really fucking dick move, Cas. You don’t get to be jealous of other people when you don’t even want me around—”

“Jimmy.” There was a hesitance in the way Cas shut his books and scooted closer to him on the couch. If Cas knew what was about to happen, the only clue was the way his eyes shone hopefully.

Hopeful for _what_?

“I was jealous of those people, because they _did_ get to have you. I _do_ want you, but I had to wait my turn. You weren’t mine to claim. Not yet, anyway.”

Jimmy stared at his brother. “What does that mean?” He swallowed hard, repeating everything Cas had said again and again. “Because it kinda sounds like… like you… like we…” He gestured vaguely, not even sure what he meant. It couldn’t be _that_ —

Cas took Jimmy’s hand out of the air and kissed it. Jimmy’s heart stopped and goosebumps rose along his arms. Holy shit.

“You’re mine now,” Cas whispered as he kissed his way up Jimmy’s arm, along his collarbone, up his neck. “I’ve been waiting _years_ for this…”

Jimmy hadn’t even known he’d _wanted_ this until now, but he was wholeheartedly on board. When their lips finally met, it felt like coming home.

Cas was finally _there_. He was constantly sharing himself with Jimmy in ways beyond anything Jimmy had experienced before. If Castiel’s absence had been a hole in his soul, his presence lit up Jimmy’s hold world. If Jimmy was at all in awe of his brother before, it was nothing to how he felt now that he got to see it all.

Best of all, Cas lived in the moment.

He still got hints of the future, of course, but more often than not he focused on where he was _now_. Instead of daydreaming about tomorrow, Cas would get lost in Jimmy’s eyes or spend hours talking with him. That was how they spent a good number of their nights throughout college, alone in their own little world, just the two of them.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Jimmy said around a yawn. He stretched out on their shared bed—their first official one, it took up nearly all of the master bedroom in their apartment. “You could’ve just told me this is where we’d end up, and we could’ve skipped all the other stuff.

Cas curled around him and rested his head on Jimmy’s chest. “You wouldn't have believed me. _I_ barely believed it when I first found out, and they were _my_ visions. It had to happen on its own, in its own time. If I’d tried to meddle, I could’ve ruined it all.”

His brother was right. If Castiel had told him flat out that they’d fall in love and there’d be nothing that Jimmy would enjoy more than fucking into his brother’s willing body, he would’ve thought Cas had gone off the deep end. Or maybe was playing some sort of cruel prank, trying to see if he could use his ability to trick Jimmy.

The way things happened, it was the way it had to be. For better or worse, Jimmy had to go through that period of dating and being without Cas to know that this was where he wanted _needed_ to be.

“Fine,” Jimmy conceded. He ran his fingers through the ends of Castiel’s hair simply to remind himself that he could. “But you owe me for all those years apart.”

The only acknowledgement he got was a faint grunt then the gentle rumble of snores.

More than anything else, Jimmy’s favorite thing was hearing about Cas’ visions. Not because he was particularly worried about the future, but because of the intimacy it represented. It wasn’t just Cas sharing this private part of himself; now when Castiel caught glimpses of the future, it was no longer merely about himself. It thrilled Jimmy that Cas got information about _Jimmy’s_ life— _his_ promotions at work excite Castiel as much as his own—and he took it as the ultimate sign that they were meant to be.

They carved out a quiet life for themselves. Right out of college, they got jobs at Sandover; Cas in accounting and Jimmy in marketing. It paid well and let them spend even more time together. The commute didn't feel nearly so long with the two of them holding hands and arguing about what podcast to listen to.

It was perfect.

… And then it wasn’t.

Without any warning, the distance was back between them. Cas was looking forward again, past Jimmy to some future that he wouldn’t talk about. He’d get dopey smiles while day dreaming, losing himself in things yet to come. When it was the two of them alone, it felt like Cas was going through the motions, always waiting for something else.

Or some _one_ else.

Jimmy recognized it all too well. This was exactly like Cas was before _they_ had ended up together. Clearly this wasn’t about Jimmy, it was about someone new.

Someone who was going to replace him.

There were plenty of tells, too. On top of everything else, there were hints all over the place. The switch from burgers to veggie lasagna. The sudden interest in yoga and cycling. Learning to tie his tie properly for the first time in his life. All these minor things added up to a bigger picture that could only mean one thing: Castiel was altering his life, consciously or unconsciously, to match his new boyfriend.

Fuck.

Since his life at home wasn’t particularly great at the moment, Jimmy threw himself into his work. He might as well try to get a raise, then he’d have _something_ going for him.

“Hey, you Novak?”

Jimmy looked up from his desk, stunned to see beautiful green eyes framed by perfectly coiffed hair and a well pressed suit. Wow.

“Uh…” He shook his head to try and regain high brain function. “Yeah, I’m Jimmy. Novak.” _I sound like a moron._ “Jimmy Novak. Head of Marketing. What can I do for you…?”

“Dean Smith.” The man stepped into his office and offered a hand. A firm grip and smooth skin and yeah Jimmy wasn’t any closer to coherency. “I’m the new hire for your department. Figured I’d come and introduce myself before I officially join your team in a few days.”

“Well, welcome. Wish Adler had told me you were coming, I’d have actually gone to see _you_ instead of making you come all the way to see me.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, Adler doesn’t seem like the most… _attentive_ boss.”

“That’s the most diplomatic understatement I’ve ever heard.” Jimmy shook his head and sighed. “But I don’t want to put you off working here on your first day. C’mon, I’ll show you around.”

Having Dean start at Sandover was actually the perfect distraction. He and Jimmy became fast friends, and it was nice having someone outside of Castiel to keep him company at work, especially since Cas was MIA more often than not nowadays. It was ten times worse sharing a bed with Cas and seeing nothing but clouded eyes. Dean, on the other hand, hung off of Jimmy’s every word, laughed at his jokes, and was great to work with.

Never mind that Dean was also handsome and charming. The suits, the ties, the time he caught Dean working out in his office before lunch… If Jimmy weren’t taken, he’d let his gaze linger a little longer.

Maybe when things fell apart with Cas—

 _I can’t believe you’d even think that. You complain about Cas wanting someone else, and you’re already thinking about replacing him. This is why he’s going to leave you, you don't even_ **_deserve_ ** _him, you never have._

It didn’t stop his imagination from playing out dual fantasies: on the one hand, him and Cas as they once were, happy and in their own world; and on the other, him and Dean as they could be, all the raw potential he felt between them actually manifested into something _so_ amazing. He’d never act on the latter and he was dead certain he’d lost the former for good, so both ended up being nothing but sweet torment. Still, it passed the time and helped ease the downward spiral of his thoughts.

As if a punishment for his treacherous thoughts, he heard something he really wished he hadn’t.

Sometimes Castiel talked in his sleep; he dreamt of the future in vague terms and occasionally whispers would wake Jimmy up. It was often nonsense until after the fact, and Jimmy had long ago taken to writing it all down in a notebook to piece together later.

When Cas’ voice woke him up early one Thursday morning, the notebook wasn’t necessary. He knew, right then and there, _exactly_ what his twin was dreaming about.

“ _Dean._ ”

That was it, one name breathed out with a happy sigh, and it was enough to break Jimmy’s heart.

Cas and Dean were going to end up together. They were going to live happily ever after in the domestic bliss that Jimmy had been deluded enough to think was going to be _his_.

And it was _Dean._ Dean, who he had to see five days a week because they worked in the same friggin’ department! Everything was tainted, work, home, every place he and Cas had gone on dates, and all the places he’d shown Dean around town. All if it was ruined because he _knew_ what was going to happen between Dean and Cas.

Coward that he’d always been, Jimmy didn’t bring it up to Cas.

Instead he let it fester. He did nothing as his burgeoning friendship with Dean suffered. In Jimmy’s defense, it was hard to look Dean in the eyes now that he knew Dean was the man who was going to usurp his whole fucking life. Snarky replies and dismissive comments kept spewing from his mouth whenever Dean was around, and every time he saw shock in Dean’s eyes he counted it as a victory. If only he could hurt Dean half as much as Dean would hurt him, well, maybe eventually it’d make him feel better.

He started to _hate_ Dean. Every day he was forced to interact with him, and all he ever heard or saw was how fucking great Dean was. He was smart and funny and so damn attractive and blah blah blah. Jimmy was sick and tired of seeing just how fucking perfect Dean Smith would be for Cas. Hell, he probably even deserved Cas. At least the two of them wouldn’t be _wrong_ , wouldn’t be something shameful that needed to be hidden behind closed doors. Something shameful

… And that was it, wasn’t it? The more objectively Jimmy looked at the whole thing, the more resigned he became. Dean and Cas would be _amazing_ together. They’d make each other so damn happy, and it was ridiculously selfish of Jimmy to stand in the way of that. He’d promised his mom he’d take care of Cas. Letting him and Dean be together was definitely part of that.

Maybe he could mend things with Dean before they completely went to shit. He could teach Dean how to take care of Cas, how to get him to live in the moment and not lose the now in favor of future possibilities. Hell, it might even be good for Dean, too. Get him away from his dieting and workouts and maybe enjoy a burger and slice of pie every once in a while. Indulgence was a big part of “now” and Dean seemed like he needed help with that.

(Actually, that was a growing concern. Dean and Cas were both prone to looking forward. The two of them left to their own devices, they’d feed into each other’s bad habits. Jimmy would have to keep an eye out for both their sakes, which only meant more pain and heartache for him.)

Over the next few weeks, Jimmy became more and more resigned. If anything, he was angry at Cas for not just ending it so Jimmy could try to move on. Sure, it’d be impossible, but he could go through the motions. Fake it until you make it, right?

His breaking point came one Monday morning.

He’d woken up early to get an extra long shower in before work, and now he was in the kitchen waiting for the coffee pot to do its thing. Fuck was he tired; the whole waiting for the other shoe to drop was slowly draining him of energy. It only Cas would kick him out or at least fucking _admit_ things were almost over.

That was when Cas shuffled in. His brother was obviously tired, but there was a huge grin on face and he seemed about to burst into joyful laughter.

Shit. This was it. It was happening. Cas was excited and it had _nothing_ to do with Jimmy.

Cas grabbed himself a bowl a cereal and took a seat at the table, humming happily to himself. He sat there, not saying a fucking word, and it was too damn much.

_Ignore it. Ignore it ignore it ignore it—_

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Jimmy snapped.

Unaware of Jimmy’s dangerous tone, Cas turned his bright grin on his brother. “I’m going to meet him today,” he said conspiratorially, as if sharing a secret.

“Him?” he asked. He knew the answer, but he had to hear it.

“Dean. I’ve been waiting so long for this and now he’s here.”

“He’s here,” Jimmy said with a dead tone; This was all of his worst fears realized.

As if that were an open invitation, Cas started gushing about Dean. He went on and on about “boundless love” and “dreams being realized”-

“Shut up!”

Cas’ jaw clicked shut. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong—?” He dragged a hand across his face. Really? His brother could see the whole fucking future, but he couldn’t see how fucking upsetting this was to Jimmy? “Stop talking about your future boyfriend or whatever in front of me!”

Head tilting to the side, Cas frowned at his twin. “Do you not like him? I thought you’d already met him—”

“Yeah I met him and he’s great. Fucking amazing. But that doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like that he’s effectively my replacement.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize that. Neither your nor Adler said anything—”

Cas stubbornly refused to understand it. Asshole.

“I meant he’s replacing me _here_.” He motioned between them. “You and me. Except you and him instead.”

Now his brother squinted at Jimmy like he was speaking another language. Jimmy started to get self-conscious but he stayed firm. This was upsetting. He was _allowed_ to be upset by this. If Cas was going to be too fucking obtuse to get that, Jimmy would have to explain it to him.

Then Cas seemed to understand. His face softened. Jimmy braced himself, expecting the final blow that he’d been on the edge of for months now, but all he saw was love in Cas’ eyes. Cas motioned for Jimmy to sit next to him at the table, and Jimmy grudgingly sat down.

“Jimmy…” He took Jimmy’s hand in his. “You and I are unending. Since before we were born until after we die, we don’t part ways. There’s no undoing what we have or what we are to each other. No way to break it or replace it.” Then with a wry smile he added, “You can’t lose me if you try. I’m sorry I haven’t made that clear and I’m sorry you ever thought otherwise.”

As amazing as it should’ve been to hear all that, it didn’t make sense. Cas had all but admitted he and Dean would be dating in the near future. How the hell did Jimmy fit into that picture?

“... Then what’s Dean?”

Cas took Jimmy’s hand and kissed it, a perfect mirror to the last time they’d had a conversation like this. “He’s the third piece.”

Jimmy’s never claimed to have any sort of ability. He certainly couldn’t see the future like Castiel, but in that moment, he almost could. He could see a slightly larger apartment downtown with a king size bed instead of a queen. A fully stocked kitchen with junk food _and_ healthy food. A little workout studio in the corner of the living room, perfectly angled so Dean could watch the TV while on his elliptical. A table for three at a fancy restaurant, candlelight making both Cas’ and Dean’s faces soft and gorgeous…

Most importantly: Jimmy would get to _keep_ Cas and he’d be _allowed_ to like Dean, too. It’d be the three of them, balancing each other out. Supporting each other. _Loving_ each other…

“Oh,” Jimmy breathed out. That future, if it was even _remotely_ possible, was something he wanted. Licking his lips, he tried to keep his voice level. “When…?”

~ ~ ~

Dean declined the bartender’s offer for another beer. He’d be at the gym early tomorrow to work off the two he’d already had, no way he was going to add a third. Instead he closed out his tab and went to go mingle with the other Sandover employees who’d shown up to happy hour.

He’d been skeptical when he’d first joined the company. Sure, they had amazing numbers and a lot to offer in the way of money and benefits, but moving from California to Ohio hadn’t exactly been an easy decision. But he’d had a good feeling about it, so he’d packed up and moved.

So far he thought he’d made the right choice. He liked his new apartment, his work was good, his coworkers were awesome. (The only exception to the ‘everything’s good’ trend was that weird little bit where Jimmy was unexpectedly hostile towards him, but that had died down a while ago. The guy was probably just going through a rough patch so Dean didn’t hold it against him.) Things weren’t necessarily better than they’d been out in California, but they were good. He still held out hope that whatever instinct he’d followed here would become obvious sooner or later—

“Shit!” Dean said as he turned around and nearly knocked right into the twins. It’d been a shock to find out that Jimmy had a twin brother Cas, but he’d taken it in stride. Just meant he’d have to adjust to _two_ handsome men with stunning blue eyes instead of one.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Dean.”

“Cas. Jimmy.” God it was unfair that there were two of them. For a while there, Dean had thought about asking Jimmy out, only to find out he had an equally amazing brother. Now he couldn’t choose between them. “You guys enjoying the forced socializing?”

“It’s alright, though I prefer more… intimate social encounters.” Holy shit was that… was Jimmy _flirting_ with him?

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Would you like to join us at our apartment?” Cas asked, making even Jimmy blink in surprise.

As subtle as Jimmy often was, hidden innuendo and passive aggressive comments to Adler, Cas had a reputation for being straightforward.

“Your apartment?” Dean squeaked. “Like uh… like as… as co-workers? Friends?”

It wasn’t hard to see the hunger in Cas’ eyes, but Dean _had_ to clarify.

“On a date,” Cas said simply. “With both of us, in case that wasn’t completely clear.”

He could feel his eyes go wide and his cheeks heating up. There’d been _rumors_ about the twins, but even if they were true, Dean thought that added to the reasons why he never stood a chance with them.

Apparently they liked to share, though.

“Yeah.” His throat was dry so he swallowed and tried again. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He was rewarded with twin smiles. “Good. Let’s take you home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus Scene:**  
>  **Dean:** ... you can see the future?  
>  **Cas:** yes.  
>  **Dean, looking at Jimmy:** seriously?  
>  **Jimmy:** seriously.  
>  **Dean:** ... then what's in our future?  
>  **Jimmy:** it doesn't work like that-  
>  **Cas:** you're going to strip down to nothing but your tie, which we will use to drag you every which way around this apartment until we're done with you.  
>  **Dean:** ........ i *really* like that version of the future. let's make it happen.  
>  **Jimmy:** *jaw drops* omg i luv u both


End file.
